Sweet Sweet Soul
Sweet Sweet Soul is one of the original unit songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody album. The song is performed by Tamaki, Akane and Serika as the unit Aries. The song is written by ZAQ, composed by BERABOW alongside SigN and arranged by Shinnosuke. Track List #Drama 1 "Opening Greeting" #Refrain Kiss (リフレインキス) #Drama 2 "MC01～Behind The Scenes" #Sweet Sweet Soul #Drama 3 "MC02～Behind The Scenes" #Memento? Moment♪Rururururu☆ (メメント? モメント♪ルルルルル☆) #Drama 4 "MC03～Behind The Scenes" #Eien no Hana (永遠の花) #Drama 5 "MC04～Behind The Scenes" #Starry Melody #Drama 6 "After End of Performance～Behind The Scenes" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Sheke na beibee sheke na reidee Kirakira na rakuen paariraa Muchuu ga ippaida Sweet Sweet Soul Kurappyua haan buccha hen zaa Dokidoki ga matterun desho? Ima sugu ni odoridasou All day All night, Don't stop music Koi to wa donna mono kashira? Mousou kuuchuu ni saita HEROO HEROO HEROO Kitto amakute HEROO HEROO HEROO Horonigai Otona tte zurui yo ne Asa made odorikurutte Sore wa kitto suteki na jikan SUTEEJI jou de GEEMU SHOO SUTEPPU fumou zecchou made RETTSU GOO PURIN PURIN o tsukete SATADEE NAITO Doyadoya! Korya shouki no sata de nai KYANDI mitai na MIRAABOORU Sawagidashite PAATII TOOKU Akogareta yoru e ikou! Sheke na beibee sheke na reidee Kirakira na rakuen paariraa Hey!! Sarakedashichae Sweet Sweet Soul Shingu aron meiku samu noizu Zunzun to narashichatte Dekkaku ne utaimasho All day All night, Don't stop music Dandan agaru TENSHON ni Sorosoro dashichau honki Wasaa wasaa wasaa Choushi wa dou dai? Wasaa wasaa wasaa Sorenari! FASSHON mo okashi demo Tanoshii mono ga shiritai Aru dake nabete Bring me the beats!! Giragira chikachika Pikapika shakashaka Bakuon PAREEDO Demo yudanete michaeba sugusama TORIPPU Fanshii in da wausu Kimochi itte kanjiru RIZUMU ni kokkyou wa nai yo ne Saikou no yoru o terasou! Otome izumu na kono RIZUMU Madamada tarinai yo panpiraa Hey!! Ureshihazukashi Sweet Sweet Soul Shingu aron meiku samu noizu Gangan ni kikasechatte Dekkaku ne sawagimasho All day All night, Don't stop music Hey DJ Sheke na beibee sheke na reidee Kirakira na rakuen paari raa Hey!! Sarakedashichae Sweet Sweet Soul Shingu aron meiku samu noizu Zunzun to narashichatte Dekkaku ne utaimasho All day All night, Don't stop music Sheke na beibee sheke na reidee Motto ikeru deshou taaninaa Otona ni nattemo Sweet Sweet Soul Kurappyua haan buccha hen zaa Dokidoki ga matterun desho? Ima sugu ni odoridasou All day All night, Don't stop music Hey DJ |-| Kanji= しぇけなべいべー☆しぇけなれいでー☆ キラキラな楽園　ぱーりらっ 夢中がいっぱいだ Sweet Sweet Soul くらっぴゅあはーん☆　ぶっちゃへんざー☆ ドキドキが待ってるんでしょ？ いますぐに　踊りだそう All day All night, Don't stop music 恋とはどんなものかしら？ 妄想　空中に咲いた へろー☆へろー♪へろー きっと甘くて へろー　へろー♪へろー☆ ほろにがい 大人ってずるいよね 朝まで踊り狂って それはきっと素敵な時間 ステージ上でゲームショー ステップ踏もう　絶頂までレッツゴー プリンプリンをつけてサタデーナイト どやどや！　こりゃ正気の沙汰でない キャンディみたいなミラーボール 騒ぎだしてパーティートーク あこがれた夜へ　いこう！ しぇけないべいべー☆しぇけなれいでー☆ キラキラな楽園　ぱーりらっ Hey！！　さらけだしちゃえ Sweet Sweet Soul しんぐあろん☆めいくさむのいず☆ ズンズンと鳴らしちゃって でっかくね　歌いましょ All day All night, Don't stop music だんだんアガるテンションに そろそろ出しちゃうホンキ わさー☆わさー♪わさー 調子はどうだい？ わさー　わさー♪わさー☆ それなり！ ファッションも　お菓子でも 楽しいものが知りたい あるだけ並べてBring me the beats！！ ギラギラ　チカチカ ピカピカ　シャカシャカ 爆音パレード でも委ねてみちゃえばすぐさまトリップ ふぁんしー☆いんだはうす 気持ちいいって感じるリズムに　国境はないよね さいこうの夜を照らそう！ 乙女イズム☆なこのリズム☆ まだまだ足りないよ　ぱんぴらっ Hey！！嬉し恥ずかし Sweet Sweet Soul しんぐあろん☆めいくさむのいず☆ ガンガンに聴かせちゃって でっかくね　騒ぎましょ All day All night, Don't stop music Hey DJ♪ しぇけないべいべー☆しぇけなれいでー☆ キラキラな楽園　ぱーりらっ Hey！！　さらけだしちゃえ Sweet Sweet Soul しんぐあろん☆めいくさむのいず☆ ズンズンと鳴らしちゃって でっかくね　歌いましょ All day All night, Don't stop music しぇけなべいべー☆しぇけなれいでー☆ もっといけるでしょう　たーになっ 大人になっても Sweet Sweet Soul くらっぴゅあはーん☆　ぶっちゃへんざー☆ ドキドキが待ってるんでしょ？ いますぐに　踊りだそう All day All night, Don't stop music Hey DJ♪ |-| English= Shake it up baby☆shake it up lady☆ Party it up in this sparkling paradise It's a crazy filled sweet, sweet soul Clap your hands☆put your hands up☆ Aren't you waiting for this excitement? Let's start dancing right now All day, all night, don't stop music What kind of thing is love? My delusion bloomed in the sky Hello☆ hello♪ hello I'm sure it's sweet Hello, hello♪ hello☆ And bittersweet Adults are cunning So let's dance wildly until morning It must be a wonderful time There's a game show on stage Take a step forward til we reach the top, let's go! Putting some bling-bling on a Saturday night Walk on air! Hey there, you're not in the right mind This candy is like a mirror ball Having a noisy party talk Let's go to the night that I admired! Shake it up baby☆shake it up lady☆ Party it up in this sparkling paradise Hey!! Expose yourself to this sweet, sweet soul Sing along☆make some noise☆ It's ringing so fast Let's sing a lot All day, all night, don't stop music Tension's gradually rising I'm seriously about to go out What's up☆ what's up♪ what's up How's it going? What's up, what's up♪ what's up☆ How reasonable! Whenever it's fashion or sweets I want to know how to have fun As much as possible, so bring me the beats!! Dazzling and flashing Shining and rustling It's a roaring parade But, we'll go on a trip right away if I can trust you Fancy☆in da house This rhythm feels so good, there are no borders Shining the greatest night! This girlism☆rhythm☆ Is still not enough, so pump it up Hey!! I'm happy yet embarrassed, sweet, sweet soul Sing along☆make some noise☆ Listen to the sound of a large bell Let's make lots of noise All day, all night, don't stop music Hey DJ♪ Shake it up baby☆shake it up lady☆ Party it up in this sparkling paradise Hey!! Expose yourself to this sweet, sweet soul Sing along☆make some noise☆ It's ringing so fast Let's sing a lot All day, all night, don't stop music Shake it up baby☆shake it up lady☆ Keep going and turn it up more Even if we're growing up, sweet, sweet soul Clap your hands☆put your hands up☆ Aren't you waiting for this excitement? Let's start dancing right now All day, all night, don't stop music Hey DJ♪ Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 - (performed by: Aries - Eri Inagawa, Saki Ogasawara and Momo Asakura) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody (sung by: Aries - Tamaki Ogami, Akane Nonohara, and Serika Hakozaki) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 04 Starlight Theater (sung by: Akane Nonohara) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Angel Stars (sung by: Serika Hakozaki)